For All Time's Sake
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: Taken, stolen, love one's killed. Can one cope, will love help, what if the love is killed and a life must be redone again? Some "R" concepts, but the total story is not all R so certain things are mentioned shouldn't be read by those very young
1. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

For All Times Sake

Taken

The sun was shining strongly on a normal day for Tokyo, Japan. Five girls gathered around a café table, one in the arms of a man, appearing to be a few years older. No one would have guessed that these five girls and one guy were the legendary Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. The had finished their last battle a few months ago, and everyone was finally totally mended from there battle wounds. The day was quite like any other day in Tokyo, Japan until one of the girl sat up straight as a board, ridge in every way.

"What is it Rei-chan?"

"That power, that evil, what is that?"

"What are you talking about Rei-chan?"

"A really strong power is coming, and there is more than one of them."

"How strong? Can we defeat them?"

"No, we need to Outers."

"I'll call them, Ami-chan find out the location of where they land. We will be ready for them."

And so the scouts were not at peace for any longer, the silence was broken and this day in Tokyo, Japan would be like no other. Tokyo would never be the same again. With everyone transformed, Mercury had located the location of the enemies landing spot. The group awaited the arrival, waited to see the evil, waited to see what fate had brought upon them. The group waited for anything, no one knew what to except, fear and uncertainty lingered in the air, each breathe drawn in was an effort to keep sane from the constant erge to scream out. Time seemed to slow down, the world uncertain of its future. Everyone felt their destiny changing, timelines colliding and paths crossing. The world became a question, unanswerable by even the smartest of scholars and scientists, not answerable by even the gods in the sky or the scouts standing there at present. Each felt a ping at there heart, a feeling that a loved one was gone, but they were all there. Or was it a future feeling, for maybe the future was dark and they had no time for feelings. All thoughts, unanswered questions and possible theories were dismissed when the group saw four spherical pods plummiting to Earth. With a thunderous roar, the pods zoomed past them and collided with the ground, waves of dirt and rock were thrown around, dislocated from the peaceful place in the Earth. Soon the pods skidded to a spot. The uneasiness in the air grew. No one word said, not a sound made, no breathe taken. A whistle broke the silence, the pods were opening. The scouts were finally going to see what or who fate had dealt them. The enemy, came out of their pods. Four silouets were seen in the sunlight. "They" turned around and faced the scouts. "They" advanced forward, each step they took, made the scouts shook. No they were not going to be scared. They had faced many, they could defeat who ever or what ever was coming at them. When the figures finally came into view. They saw four very muscular men. The shortest of the four stepped forward, a smirk adorned his face.

"So you are this planet's protection?"

A small nod was given from the scouts.

"Pathetic, they make weak onnas protect a whole planet?"

"They probably couldn't even scream us to death."

"Nappa shut up. So who is the leader of your little mini skirts club?"

"I am." Sailor Moon said confidentally standing forward.

"You are, aren't you?" The man asked as he demateralized then rematerialized with Sailor Moon in a strong hold.

"Let her go!"

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

"This, Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus's attacked headed towards the man, but before it hit him, he turned and the attacked hit Sailor Moon instead.

"Awwwww!"

"Weak onna."

"Shut up and get your hands off my fiance!"

"Oh this little weak slut is your wife to be? Well why don't you come and get her." Tuxedo Mask lunged at the figure and he side stepped, Tuxedo Mask fell straight down into the dirt below. The figure put his foot on his back and pressed down hard.

"Aww!" Tuxedo Mask screamed out in pain. The scouts advanced to help, but they were all blasted away and fell to the ground below.

"Stop! Please stop!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you stop hurting my friends I will do what ever you want."

"No, Sailor Moon you can't."

"We will be fine, protect yourself."

"No."

"So when you say anything you mean anything?"

"If it is save my friends, then all right."

"Then you're coming with me."

"No, HIME!"

"Sailor Moon, No!"

"Nappa, Raditz, Toroe, take care of them."

"No, please don't hurt them. Leave them alone. Please!"

"Sorry, but that wasn't part of our deal."

"No please, no!" Sailor Moon pleaded, her arms banging at the man's back. He had slung her over his shoulder and she was frantically flailing her arms and legs, pounding at his back and kicking in the front. Tears began to well up in her eyes and soon some fell.

"Onna, would you stop that, I will not ride all the way home with you if you are wailing like that."

Sailor Moon stopped wailing, but sobs still escaped her lips and tears still rolled down her cheeks. She stopped failing, becoming limp and still.

"Nappa, Radditz, Toroe, have fun, but don't kill them or you will have to deal with me. When your done come home immediately."

"You my dear are coming with me." The man said hauling Sailor Moon into his pod. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He closed the pod and set a course to "home". A gas, filled the pod and soon Sailor Moon was asleep, before the man fell asleep, he noticed Sailor Moon's locket. He grabbed it and pulled it off, she detransformed in the pod, the man interested in what was in his hands, formed a tight death grip around it and soon gave into the sleeping gas that was quickly filling the compartment. He fell into a dreamless sleep. Before total unconsiousness consummed him, one thought crossed his mind.

_She's beautiful._

****

Thankies!! Please read and review!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	2. What does is mean to live?

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

For All Time's Sake

What does it mean to live?

The journey, long, long and lonely. The inside of the pod began to beep rapidly and Vegeta's eyes fluttered opened. He stared at her, stared at the beauty in front of him. Yes, He will like her. Vegeta thought, a smirk adorned his face, He would have fun with her. She was willing to give her life for her "protectors." They didn't do a good job did they? Vegeta gazed blankly at the controls, he looked out his window, he was met with a red, blue and black planet. Home sweet, home, he thought, sarcism dripping from his words. The pod came in for a crash landing on the planet's surface. Medical staff and other mindless people, wanting to serve on every call made by the aggrogant Prince, baked away from the pod's path of destruction. The pod's door opened, steam and remaining sleeping gases leaked out, contaminating the surrounding air.

Vegeta stepped out, and the crowd scattered.

"Is that damn onna going to follow me?" Vegeta looked back expecting that girl to be walking out the pod, complaining about something, but she wasn't there. In fact she was still in the pod. Her color was a little pale, the trip must have taken a toll on her. Vegeta humped and walked over to the girl, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. He wanted up to a doctor of some sort, muttering about the girl needing attention and medication. Vegeta grabbed the pills out of the doctor's hand and marched off. 

Vegeta made his way into the castle, past the guards and down hallways after hallways. He made his way to a room, kicking open the door he walked into a black and silver bedroom. Vegeta threw the girl onto the bed and leaned over her. He placed one of the pills in her mouth and waved a drug under her nose, her eyes fluttered and she swallowed the pill.

"Finally you're awake. Now get dressed Onna."

"Stop calling me onna, I have a name."

"What ever, I don't care. You are a weak onna, I don't need to give you any respect."

"Where are we?"

"Your home for the rest of your living life."

"What of my scouts?"

"Oh your supposive protectors? We shall see what condition the boys left them in. Though they will be alive. I told them not to kill them." The girl looked down, a tear came to her face. "Why so glum, they will still be alive, no matter how badly beaten, they will still be alive."

"You Monster!"

"Now that is not a proper way to address royalty, make sure you know your place on this planet or you will be killed."

"So mister, stuck up royalty. What is your name?"

"Why should you care?"

"If I am going to have to stay here I can at least know your name so I don't have to say hey you."

"Vegeta."

"Huh?"

"Vegeta, you stupid onna, that is my name!"

"Oh."

"Now make yourself presentable. You are going to see Him. He doesn't like tardeness and you better be done in fifteen minutes. I am going to wait for you outside and I am coming in fifteen minutes and I don't care if you are not wearing anything I will just drag you to him myself." Vegeta headed towards the door, starting to close it when…

"Vegeta, wait!"

"What is it onna?"

"What do I wear?"

"Look in one of the damn draws!"

"Fine, now out!" She shooed him out and then went in search of something to wear. Usagi what are you do? Look at these clothes, their barberic. Usagi raided the dresser draws, clothes flying and sprawling everywhere. Finally at the bottom of draw she came across a decent dress. She put it on and looked at herself in the only mirror in the room, blushing heavily. The dress was a skin tight black leather dress that became her second skin. The dress was low in the front showing quite a bit of clevage and skin. One strap held the dress up, an inch thick piece of leather of the left. On the right instead of a normal strap was a thin chain of jewels, they looked like diamonds of some sort. The dress came down to the mid thigh, showing plenty of leg. It was then she noticed the large in the back, revealing almost all of the skin back there. Shoes? Usagi had remember throwing many things into her subspace when she was last cleaning her room. I didn't have enough space in the room. She pulled out some random makeup and a pair of leather strapped high heels. The shoes had a two inch pointy heal and leather straps crossed over her feet and wrapped all the way up her leg to her knee. She tied the remaining leather together. "Give me a whip and I am all set." Usagi joked to herself. She quickly fixed her hair and applied minimual amount of makeup, eye shadow, mascara and some lip gloss. As she was applying her lip gloss, the door bust open and Vegeta stood in the door way, arms crossed smirking. Usagi put the gloss into her subspace pocket and made sure all the stuff she had was back in there.

Vegeta finally noticed what the girl was wearing and smirked greater. He was surely going to like this one. Vegeta was eyeing Usagi, scanning her body from head to toe and back up again. Usagi noticed this and blushed slightly.

"Come on onna, I told you we can't be late."

"I'm coming Vegeta." Usagi scampered out of the room, figuring out how to walk in both the shoes and dress as she went. Even with the heels, Usagi was shorter than Vegeta, but then again everyone was taller than her. 

Vegeta walked in silence with the girl clonking in her shoes behind him. "When we get to the throne room, you go in with you head down and bow to Him."

"Vegeta I know how to act with royalty."

"Good, if you are disrespectful to him, you will be killed on the spot."

"Thanks for the encouragement and support."

Finally Usagi and Vegeta made it to the throne room, Vegeta was announced and the two walked in, Usagi flowing orders and traditions, kept her head down. She bowed in front of Him, ignoring the difficulty to do so in the dress.

"Premission to relax."

"Granted."

Usagi stood up and still did not look up.

"Sir, I captured her from Earth, she was the leader of the special forces there. She gave her self up to us, in return for the life of her friends, which the other fighters."

"Is this true?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"At least you know how to respect those higher than you."

"I have been taught."

"I can see. Now what is your name."

"Usagi."

"Do you have a family name?"

"Yes, it is Tsukino."

"Tsukino, well Usagi. Get used to this place, this is your home from now on. Look at me."

Slowly Usagi replied and her soft cerulean blue eyes were met with cold, dark eyes. He was taken back, by both Usagi's eyes and her beauty, He surprised himself by thinking that.

"Usagi, do you know why you are here?"

"No, your Majesty, but I am sorry but I don't."

"Well you see, you are going to mate with my son."

"…" _Thud!_ Usagi had fainted, dropping cold and still to the floor.


	3. Identity Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

For All Time's Sake

Identity Discovered

It had taken a while for everyone to get Usagi consious again.

"Oh that was a good joke, now why I am here?"

"I am not liking the additude you are giving me, and I will repeat, you are to mate with my son."

"Who's your son?"

"Vegeta,

go get him."

Vegeta disappeared out of the throne room, while Usagi stood there wringing her hands together, the situation very uncomfortable. What seemed like an eternity later, Vegeta returned with a tall and very muscular guy, he had light golden blonde hair with faint blue streaks. He had hard light blue eyes, nothing like her soft cerulean blue eyes, they held hate and pain. He was a lot taller than Vegeta, which meant he would tower over her. He wore long, baggy dark blue pants and a tight white sleeveless shirt, this revealed a mark on his right arm. The mark was what looked like some weird upside down boxed C, it was a blue and glowed faintly.

"This is my son, Prince Drathem, Prince of the Andranews of Planet Andranew."

"That is your son?"

"Yes, Drathem, this is Usagi. Vegeta captured her from Planet Earth."

"At least you still have some taste in women Vegeta. This one is a fine speciem." Drathem made his way towards Usagi, looking at every part of her, examining each detail. He touched her lips with his index finger, the soft skin under his finger. _ Such beauty, this one might actually be worthy enough._ Drathem leaned forward and kissed Usagi passionately, but rouge. Usagi was pulled into him and couldn't escape his iron grip that he had her waist. When he finally released her, she smacked him hard across the face. Before Usagi couldn't make another move she was surrounded by guards all holding onto, making it impossible to move.

"You would normally be killed for doing that, but I like you. Yes you will be worthy." _Surprisingly that kinda hurt, she has potential. Maybe I'll train her and get her stronger, I don't want to mate with a weak woman. I wonder what got here so mad, most of the other woman would have been so glad that I even kissed them. I killed some of them the moment I saw them, but she is different. She has spunk and is fiesty. If she is always like this, it will be interesting, but I'll get her to change her attidude towards me. Yes, I will make her love me, so that she will be truly worthy when the time comes. I don't want her resisting me. I want her to truly want me and to give me as much passion, as I give her._

"Vegeta, we have returned."

"In what condition did, you leave her protectors?" The King was surprised at Vegeta's question for his only three remaining members of his kingdom. He had allowed Vegeta to still order the around, he did not usually interevene.

"Well you see Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, her protectors are no longer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Toroe, kinda had a little too much fun with them."

"And?"

"They all died."

"NO!!" Usagi screamed out, causing the guards that were still holding to let go, she collasped to the floor in heart wrenching sobs.

"You idiot, I told you to keep them alive!"

"But, your Majesty, why would you want the threat of them coming for her."

"Are you questioning my authority?"

"No your Majesty, its just…" but before Toroe could say anymore, Vegeta had blasted him, sending him into the next dimension. Usagi was still on the floor crying, sobs continued to escape her lips.

"Take her to my room." Drathem ordered the guards, and a few lifted her up and carried her to his room. "Father, I have a good feeling that this one will be worthy, yes she will be worthy."

That's it!! Please Read and Review and the next chapter will be out A.S.A.P!

*Silver Moon Goddess

andranew


	4. The Decision of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but the Adranews are mine!

For All Time's Sake

The Decisions of Life

_Why? Why them? He promised if I gave myself in, my scouts would be safe. Why do you always trust the enemy? And now I have to mate with that guy, Drathem I think. Why do I think that mating refers to what I am thinking. I love Mamoru, I love him? I am going to be here for the rest of my life whether I like it or not, so maybe, maybe I should just go along and do what I am told. I won't have any problems that way. Yes, everything will be all right. Maybe? Drathem is kind of cute I guess, he looks stronger, his grip sure is. But would he always be that rough with me, or would he actually love me? Maybe I will just do what I am told, and I'll just do it. Have his kid, and hopefully just grow to become Queen and raise a child and be done with it. This life won't be as good as being Neo-Queen Serenity, but what other life do I have? Maybe I'll be a good girl and not get into trouble. Yes, I'll be a good girl, and listen to what I'm told. Should I tell them who I am? I am not sure, they might kill me then, but then again they might fine it better that I am also royality. I am so confused._

"Good, you're still here."

"Drathem."

"Prince Drathem to you, I don't care if we might mate, you will still address my as Prince Drathem."

"Drathem, Prince Drathem, what exactually does this 'mating' imply?"

"Are you that naïve?"

"No."

"Then you should know."

"Just checking." 

Drathem walked towards Usagi and sat down next to her on the bed, stoking her hair, moving some random hairs off her face.

"You know you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Usagi quietly whispered, she felt dirty inside for doing this, but she didn't know what else to do. Drathem continued to stroke Usagi's hair and face and soon his hands traveled down her next and back.

"So soon?"

"Why not?"

"Because, because it isn't right. I barely even know you."

"So, does that matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, how can I show any sort of affection or passion to man I don't even know."

"I'll make you show passion."

"That is one thing you can't make me do. You can play tricks on my mine, tortue me, do whatever, but if I don't want to show passion no one can and will not make me."

"Brave and fiesty, I like that. No what would I have to do for you to show passion?"

"Treat me the way I should be treated and get to know me and don't look at me as a toy that you are going to play with, look at me as a person that you are going to show the greatest feeling too."

"And how would you like me to do this?"

"Be human."

"But I am not."

"Neither am I." Usagi noticed her slip up the moment she said it and clamped her hand over her mouth, but Drathem had quickly removed it.

"Alien?"

"Yes," Usagi said with a defeated sigh.

"From where?"

"That I can not tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can not."

"You dare to lie and not answer my questions?"

"Yes, I dare to and I don't care the circumstances of not telling you."

"This is why you are different from all the rest."

"All the rest?"

"Yes, I have had many other potiental mates before, not of them were like you. You are special. When I kissed you, you were the first person I did something like that to anyone before. All the other women were swooning over me and were trying to get me to show them passion. They were all stupid, half-witted twits who just wanted me to become Queen."

"I know what you mean." Usagi mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing. Just mumbling."

"How long will you need?"

"For what?"

"To be able to give me passion."

"I can't give you a time frame and say I will learn to love you during that time period."

"Well tough, you are giving me a time from now, or I will do it now, whether or not I get your consent or your passion!"

"Fine, I guess two months."

"TWO MONTHS!"

"Fine, maybe one month."

"That is the maximum amount of time, I am coming in here one month from now with you and you will give me passion whether you like it or not."

_Usagi what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Prince Drathem, dinner is ready."

"Fine, now go away!"

The servant scampered away from the Prince's door.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess."

Drathem took Usagi's arm and roughly pulled her off the bed.

"First of all I am not a rag doll and you are stronger than I am so, you can't use a lot of your strength on me. And you could be kinder by handling me gently."

"What ever, I can't believe I am taking orders from a women, just to be able to play."

"Get used to it."

"Attitude and very fiesty. I am liking you more and more by the minute."

That's it, end of chapter 4!! I am thinking of changing this to R, because they talk about sex and they might have it, BUT I will not be describing it, just saying how he wants to and her feelings bout it.

Thankies please read and review and tell me if I should change this to R and if I will loose readers because of it.

*Silver Moon Goddess


	5. Spark of Light

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but I own the Andranews.

For All Time's Sake

A Spark of Light

"Wake up Onna!"

No response came.

"ONNA!"

Still no response.

"ONNA YOU BETTER WAKE UP!"

No sign of consiuosness was made.

The door of the room flew open and a very annoyed prince stood in the doorway. He took steps towards the sleeping form on the bed and shook her roughly.

"If you don't wake up this instant I will blow you to the next dimension.

"Five more minutes mommy, just five more minutes."

_Why does this Onna have to be so annoying? If she doesn't wake up soon I am going to have to send her to the next dimension. Now how to wake her up? Water…_

The prince made his way to the bathroom connected to the bedroom and filled a glass with ice cold water. He approached the sleeping form and dumped the water on her face. She shot upright in a blink on an eye.

_Finally the onna is awake, it took long enough._

"That was mean Veggie-head." Usagi began to slowly get out of bed, not noticing the dark red color Vegeta's skin began become.

"What did you call me?"

"Veggie-head, what you don't like the name?"

"Get dressed and be ready in fifteen minutes. I am going to stand outside and in exactly fifteen minutes I am coming in. Wear this." Vegeta shoved a training outfit into Usagi's arms and then stalked out of the room.

"That man just drives me insane!" Usagi quickly got dressed in what Vegeta had given her, a similar outfit to Vegeta's. Tight light blue spandex covered her body. The bottom was very short shorts and the top of it was a thick-banded tank-top. The neck came down far enough to show some skin and a bit of cleavage, but still enough to cover and support everything. Usagi was given white boots and white gloves to also put on. She took a white sash and tied it around her waist, she wasn't given the armor like Vegeta and the other sayians wore. She put her hair up in a high pony tail and let the rest just fall down, she was finishing her hair when Vegeta barged in.

"Took you long enough."

"I got done as fast as I could."

_She looks…wow…I am a sayian…prince, I shouldn't be thinking these things, especially about a…a human. The most worthless race. But she's different. And I get to train her myself today._

"Ah, Vegeta, Usagi. You two going to be training?"

"Yes, Drathem."

"Prince Drathem, remember that Vegeta, I own you, whether you're a prince or not, I still own you."

"Prince Drathem, we were just heading out to go train. Vegeta is going to be training me."

"Don't you think that it would be better if I train you, you are going to be **my** mate."

"It doesn't matter, why don't the two of you both help me out and teach me things."

"That will work."

The three began to silently walk to the training rooms. Drathem tried to grab Usagi's arm, but she pulled away. He continued to try, but she kept refusing. 

_I just wish he would leave me alone. I don't want to walk connected together. And now not only to I have to train with Mr. Arrogant, but I also have to train with Mr. Sex Man. I don't care if both of them are hot. Wait where did that come from!?_

She looks abosolutely beautiful in that training outfit. Nothing left to imagine. And oh so easy to rip and get into. Too bad we have to train with Vegeta.

When the three arrived in the training, those inside bowed to Drathem, they moved off the mats and away from the trio. Vegeta led Usagi to the center of the mat.

"Give me what you've got."

"But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't transform, I don't have my locket."

"Screw your locket, fight without being in a mini skirt. It didn't help you much then and it won't help you now."

"But I need it!"

"Punch me or I will punch you first." Usagi looked up at him and didn't say anything or do anything. Fed up Vegeta lunged at Usagi, he punched her hard in the gut and she fell over curling herself into a ball. Slowly she recovered and stood up. She looked at Vegeta and a wave of anger and power passed over her. She started to faintly glow silver with a tint of blue. This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta and Drathem. Usagi's eyes shot open and they were light blue, she raised her hands and they were radiating with blue energy.

"Mercury Ice Storm Obliterate!" Sharp icecles hurled towards Vegeta and Drathem, they both had to quickly dodge the ice, but got hit by a few stray ones. The energy around Usagi dispersed and she looked at what she had down. She saw that Drathem had a large gash on his left arm. She rushed over to him and examined his wound.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, this power just came to me." Usagi took off her sash around her waist and tied it around Drathem's arm. He just looked at her the entire time. Usagi took a piece of the spandex and ripped it off, finishing off the makeshift bandage on Drathem's arm. Usagi glanced at Vegeta he took had some extensive gashes so she went to him and continued to rip more pieces of spandex off to cover his wounds. Soon there wasn't much let to Usagi's outfit, a little bit of spandex, paced in only the most important areas, Drathem stared at her.

_Now if she only rips one more piece of spandex. Hey why is she tending to just Vegeta now, I want her over here._

Drathem grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her into him, she was held tightly to his chest. Drathem felt her skin underneath him. He picked her up and carried her to his room.

"Drathem, Prince Drathem what are you doing?"

"When it is just you and me, you can call me Drathem, no formality is needed."

"Still, Drathem, what are you doing?"

Drathem brought Usagi to the bed and threw her on top of the velvet cover. She shuffled backwards till she hit the head board.

"Beginning to claim what is rightfully mine."

"But, but Drathem, you said a month, it hasn't been a month."

"I said, I'd give you a month till we fully mate, but I can still have fun until then."

"Drathem, no."

"This you won't be saying no to much longer." Drathem pulled Usagi towards him and then trapped her under him, he straddled her with his knees and looked at her. He gently stroked her cheek, staring into her eyes. She stared up at him and saw a gentleness, but was glazed over by lust. Drathem bent down and kissed Usagi on the forehead, then her eyes and cheeks, down her neck, trailing down to her shoulders, then over to right below her chin. His trail of kisses when back up over her chin until he claimed her lips with his own. He deepened the kiss and then Usagi found herself happy and enjoying this, she wrapped her arms around Drathem's neck deepening the kiss even more. Their tongues twisted together inside of each other's mouths. After what seemed like ages, they pulled apart gasping for air. They stared long and hard at each other. Drathem got up and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some food, go get your stuff from your room you are staying in here from now on."

"Where will I sleep?"

"With me." With that Drathem walked out of the room and down the hall. Usagi made her way to her room and got all of her things together.

_I enjoyed that, I think, I know I did, but I can't. He is the enemy, I am being used. No I'm not, maybe he does love me, he did say he would wait and so far he has. It has already been a weak. I am closer to him now, but am I ready to have his child? I said to myself that I would be a good girl and do what I was told, but should I really? I no longer no what to do. I feel like I am betraying everyone, my scouts, my family, my mother. I am a disgrace to all of the Lunarian Race. Should I tell them who I really am or should I not? I might be killed for who I am or I might be killed for not telling them who I am. I have no idea which one I want to do._

Drathem came back into the room as Usagi had finished brining her stuff in. In his right hand was a large tray of assorted pastries and in his left hand was a champaigne bottle and two glasses. He placed the tray at the foot of the bed and the glass and bottle on the table next to the foot board. He sat down on the bed and beckoned for Usagi. She followed and sat down next to him. Drathem pulled Usagi into his lap and undid her hair from the meatballs. He ran his hands through her hair, as Usagi tickled his knee. The two ate some pastries and drank a little. Usagi fell asleep against Drathem and he moved her so she was parallel to him. He curled up behind her with his arm around her waist. He too fell asleep soon after Usagi had.

I am SO SORRY that I did not update in the longest time, I had been working on my other stories. I plan to update this story again since I have off for Christmas vacation.

****

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! 

VOTE:

SHOULD THIS BE RATED "R?"

*Silver Moon Goddess

please I would like AT least five reviews, hopefully I get a lot more! J 


	6. Business

Disclaimer:  I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

For All Time's Sake 

Business

        Usagi awoke to two light blues eyes staring at her.  She sat up straight, at first forgetting where she was.  Then it hit her, the night and day before.  She turned to Drathem and smiled slightly.

        "How long have you been waiting for me to get up?"  Usagi asked him softly.

        "About a hour."

        "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

        "I didn't mind, I was watching you sleep.  You know you are even sexier when you sleep."

        "I should get dressed now."  Usagi turned around to the closet and began looking through it for something to where. She found a simple black and silver dress made of silk.  She began to slide off her pajama bottoms when she looked up to see Drathem still sitting on the bed.  "Umm…could you maybe wait outside?"

        "I could, but I won't."

        "Please.  You can come right back in after I am done."

        "I can't even see you change?"  Drathem asked a little angry, yet also disappointed.

        "No.  Now please get out."  Usagi gently directed Drathem to the door and then closed it behind him. She put the dress on and soon after heard a knock at her door.  "Come in."

        Usagi turned around to see Vegeta at the door, standing there with his famous smirk on his face.

        "Where is Drathem?"  Usagi asked him.

        "His father wanted him and he asked me to escort you to breakfast.  He said I could find you here and I did, but I am still trying to figure out why you are in here.  It looks as if you have moved in."

        "I did."  Usagi replied softly.

        "Oh, so the weak little earthling isn't so innocent as we thought."

        "If you think I slept with him, I didn't!  Well I did sleep in the same bed, but we didn't you know…"

        "No I don't know, enlighten me."  Vegeta said sarcastically, his smirk growing larger.

        "I didn't have sex with him.  You happy?"

        "Surprisingly, yes."

        "Wait, why are you happy?"

        Vegeta stepped towards her and gently stroked her cheek, Usagi stepped away from him, but he just followed until he trapped her against the wall.

        "You know your beautiful?"

        "Vegeta, what are you doing?"  Usagi squeaked out in a whisper.

        "You know you want me.  I see it in your eyes and I smell your lust towards me."

        "No, please Vegeta, leave me alone."  Usagi begged, she looked towards the floor afraid to look at Vegeta.

"Look at me."  Vegeta said softly, almost gently.  Usagi stilled looked at the floor.  "LOOK AT ME!"  Vegeta screamed as he grabbed Usagi's chin and turned her face towards him and then lifted it up so she was forced to look into his eyes.  Small tears began to form in Usagi's eyes and then Vegeta roughly let go of her chin.  He grabbed her hands with one hand and trapped it above her head.  He leaned in closer.  "Scared?"

"Vegeta, no, please stop.  Please get off of me.  I am with Drathem."

"Do you love him?"

"I…I will learn to.  I have too, it is the only way.  I'll die if I don't."

"You could be my mate."  Usagi looked at Vegeta, her eyes large saucers.

        "What!  Vegeta get off of me.  I am his, whether I want to be or not.  I am finally beginning to love him.  I am slowly realizing that I need to do what I am told, please leave me alone and don't try to confuse me again.  My life is hell right now and I am so mixed up, some things are starting to straighten out, please don't jumble them."  Usagi looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes, he stared down at her and her lips, he inwardly growled and leaned in even closer to Usagi.  Their lips almost touching, he brushed his lips against hers softly, then he licked them with the tip of his tongue.  He claimed her lips with his own.  He licked the outside of Usagi lips asking for entry, when she didn't open her mouth, her roughly shook her hands that were still above her head.  She let his tongue in only because he was hurting her.  Vegeta explored her mouth and she felt herself wanting to give in to the idea of slight happiness, but she fought the feeling.  Finally Vegeta pulled away and he looked down at Usagi.  Her eyes were filled with sadness and slight disgust.  He released her hands and she ran away from him and to the bathroom.

        Once in the bathroom, Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted at what she saw.  She was disgusted with herself.  Tears began to stream down her face and she felt like she was going to hurl.  She hurried to the toilet and threw up.  After throwing up for more than a half hour, Usagi heard a knock on the door.

        "Usa, are you in there?"  Usagi recognized the voice of Drathem.  She pondered whether she was ready to face him or not.  Should she tell him what happened or should she keep it a secret.  If she told Drathem, he would probably severly punish Vegeta, if not kill him.  'I couldn't let that happen, not matter what.  I won't tell him.'

        "I am in here, Drathem, the door is unlocked."  Drathem walked in and saw Usagi sitting on the floor, tears stains on her cheeks and  her face paler than normal.  He quickly knelt down by her and then he sat down and placed her in his lap.  Drathem gently stroked her hair as Usagi buried her head in his shoulder.

        "What happen?"

        "I just don't feel to great.  That is all."

        "Come on, I'll take you to bed."  Drathem picked up Usagi gently and placed her in their bed.  He pulled the blanket over her and placed a small kiss on her lips.  He sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her back gently.

        "You are finally understanding."  Usagi said as a smile spread across her face.

        "Understanding what?"

        "How to love and show you care."

        "I care for you and this is how I show it."

        "Drathem?"

        "Yes Usa?"

        "I'll be ready soon."

        "That's good but I have to leave for a while."

        "Where?  When? Why?"  Usagi questioned Drathem, a worried tone in her voice.  

        "There is a small rebellion on the planet Symstine.  I am going alone with a small army to put it down and to arrest or kill those responsible.  Unfortunately after that I have to go and inspect two other planets.  It is a routine thing but I will be gone for about two weeks or so.  Maybe a fews days more."

        "But when you come back the month will just about be up."

        "You said you would be ready soon, so.   When I return, which I will, we will mate and you give yourself to me fully.  Do we have a deal?"

        "Yes.  I will miss you Drathem."

        "I will miss you too.  You better be ready when I return and stronger too.  You will continue your training with Vegeta, try not to kill him though."  A small grin crossed Drathem's face.  "You will need to be stronger, I wouldn't be going easy on you and I don't want to hurt you."

        "Good bye."

        Drathem leaned in and kissed Usagi, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  He placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss.  Finally the two broke apart and Drathem left the room and Usagi rolled over and went back to sleep.

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BOTH THIS STORY AND MY OTHER STORIES!!!

***silver moon goddess**


End file.
